Harry Ootori (Hiatus)
by ImTheOneWhoWrites
Summary: On Hiatus! The war has ended and I'm the only one left in England. The only ones alive are Neville, Luna, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George. Neville and Luna moved to the US since there where too many bad memories here. The Weasley's moved to France. I just found out I have a squib Uncle on my dad's side and am going to live in Japan with them. Wish me luck.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Harry POV:

It's amazing just how much my life has changed in the past few days. The goblins contacted me a few days after the war had ended. They told me that I have an Uncle on my dad's side who operates the muggle side of Potter Inc.

The strange thing is that the family name in the muggle world is Ootori. Weird right? I think it's because there are too many Potters in the muggle world, or maybe they just didn't want anyone knowing they had a business in the muggle world too. But, who knows. My newfound uncle, Ootori Yoshio, is a squib who took over the role of CEO of the muggle company from my great uncle in Japan. My great uncle came from a long line of squibs in the Potter family and never had any children once he found out that my uncle was a squib. My uncle went to go live with my great uncle when he was 16. My dad and grandparents would always go visit him during the summer though. He was supposedly really close with my dad, but they lost contact when my dad went into hiding. He has four children, three boys, Ootori Yuuichi, Ootori Akito , and Ootori Kyoya, and one girl, Ootori-Shido Fuyumi.

I will be going to Japan soon and will attend Ouran Academy. I will be in the same class as the youngest child, Ootori Kyoya. He is top of his class in everything and is Vice President of the Ouran High School Host Club. After I get out of high school I am expected to take over the magical side of the Potter family and the magical and muggle side of the Black family buisness. The muggle side of the Black business was started by someone in the Black family that was a squib and was handed down to whoever was a muggle lover or squib from the Black family.

I am planning to go back to magical world and build magical orphanages and improve the school system. Maybe even get them to improve child services so no one ever has to go through what I went though. Life was hard living with the Dursleys. I never understood why they hated me so much. It couldn't have just been because I had magic. I wonder if there was another reason. Well, I'll never know. They ended up dying in the war being captured by Voldemort, who was trying to use them as bait. That was also probably one of the reasons Voldemort was the way he was. Although I hate to say this, muggles dislike things that they cannot explain with reason and don't understand. He was probably bullied to an extreme extent at his orphanage making him believe that all muggles are evil.

I am currently on a plane about to leave London. The war ended last week and I just had my 16th birthday, though none more exciting than the past other that not having to spend it with my uncle and aunt on my mothers side. Hogwarts went down in flames at the end of the Final Battle. We lost so many people including, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius. I lost some of my closest and best friends. Luckily some people still have each other. After the war, people constantly crowd around me asking me for autographs or pictures. Reporters constantly asking for interviews I am somewhat happy to be leaving. There are too many bad memories and I just want to get away from all this chaos.

The muggles mistook the war for a terrorist attack and now they are calling it The Great Attacks. They evacuated the country in hope that no one would get hurt. Really only the people left in England were the witches and wizards fighting in the war. Not even the army stayed in the country due to the queen's, whose family is actually from a long line of squibs, orders. It was a full out blood battle that almost started another world war. So many where killed or fatly injured. It was horrible.

My only hope is that no one will recognize me as Harry Potter when I get to Japan. I never wanted all the fame and glory that I got. I plan on changing my name when I get there and enroll in the school under the name Black or possibly Ootori depending on what my uncle decides.

"Lord Potter, sir. We will be arriving in Japan in a few minutes. Could you please go back to your seat and fasten your seatbelt?" The air hostess on my private jet, Cindy, asked me.

"I will. Thank you for letting me know Cindy!" I replied kindly walking from the bedroom I was in to the seating area.

When the plane finally landed I got off the plane and went strait to the limo 5 ft. from my plane. I told the limo driver to drive me to Ootori mansion while he took my bags. I'm still somewhat nervous but how hard could it be.

When the limo pulled up to the mansion I was welcomed by a butler who said, "Welcome to Ootori Mansion. Lord Ootori will be with you in a moment. Please follow me. We will have someone take your bags up to your room."

I was lead to an office through multiple hallways where I waited for my uncle to arrive. I hope he's nothing like Vernon. Hell, I don't care if he's strict. Just please don't be a fat whale like him.

I looked around the room taking in the architecture. It was sharp but had a relaxing feel to it. The chairs where soft but not too comfy. The walls where a tan color and all the furniture was a dark brown. But the floors where a lighter color. Everything seemed to balance each other out. It seemed very different to the overall modern feeling of the home. It felt out of place. I wonder if he chose to decorate it this was or if it was someone else's choice.

Suddenly, the door to the office like room I was sitting in opened and in walked a tall and fairly skinny man who had a slight beard and a moustache and wore glasses. He looked like a strict business man but I didn't mind. At least now I have family who isn't 6ft under or a fat whale.

I stood up from the seat I was sitting in and gave him a proper greeting and said, "Hello, I am Potter Harry but will be going by Hisashi while in Japan. Thank you for having me."

Thank god I'm a fast learner was all I could say.

"Yes, I was surprised when I received your letter. Your father used to send letters to me once a month and I supposed that he and his family were dead when I received no letters from him for almost 16 years. The last letter he sent said that he was going into hiding to protect you." He said.

"Really?" I said with fake surprise.

"Yes. Your father insisted that he kept in touch with me since I was his brother. Back to the point. I am very busy so please don't interrupt me during the day. If you need anything as my youngest son Kyoya. He should be able to tell you everything. Tomorrow you shall start school at Ouran Academy. You will be in the same class as Kyoya. He will explain the school more in detail. I must leave. Oh, and don't tell them anything about magic. They must not know."

I nodded my head. "What last name should I go by here?"

"Perhaps you should go by Black as Potter isn't the name of a well known company and I already have three boys striving to take over my company and one daughter who is married. Now I will be late if I don't leave now" he told me as he left the room and hurried off to do something else.

He reminded me of a memory Sirius had shown me of his father. They are so alike.

Soon after he left a man with glasses who was about 5'11 came in. He had black hair and glasses. From the pictures I had of him I guessed that this must be Ootori Kyoya.

"You must be Potter-san. I am Ootori Kyoya. Father had asked me to direct you to your room and answer any questions you might have." he said.

"Actually, could you call me Black Hisashi. It will be the name I will be going by while at school. Also, I have a few questions. First of all what subjects are there and what will I be taking at school and is there a uniform?" I asked.

"The mandatory subjects that you will have to take are Math, Science, Language Arts, History, and Business. You will be able to choose up to 3 more elective even though most students only take 1. And yes, there is a uniform it is a straight black trousers and a pale blue blazer, under which is worn a long or short-sleeved white shirt and black Windsor-knotted silk tie, accented by a narrow purple band running vertically down its center length. An Ouran Academy seal is sewn onto the left breast. Black socks are shoes complete the uniform." He answered my question.

I was surprised at how accurately he answered the second question.

"Here is your room. If you need anything call or text me. Oh, and here's a phone. It has my families contacts already in it. Also, if you want anything press that button on the wall and a maid will come assist you. Any other questions." he asked.

"No." I said. "Thank you Ootori-san."

He sent back a fake smirk as he walked out of my room.

I need to see if I can find out any more information on this family and Ouran Academy. I should also find out who Kyoya's friends are and any important people going to the school. I don't want to be left looking like an idiot for not knowing who people are.

I took out my phone and pressed 1.

"Why are you waking me up Potter? It's 4am here." came across an annoyed voice in English.

"I need you to do a little research for me." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry POV:

"Wake up Black-sama. You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up." one of the maids said pulling the curtains open and opening the window.

I hate my life I thought to my self as the maids woke me up. Since I couldn't get any sleep during the war, I had a slight fear of being killed in my sleep, I like to make up for it now, but since I have school. I can't.

"I'm Up!" I said.

"You must get ready for school. We will have breakfast ready for you in your room in 5 minutes. Please get dressed. You uniform is already set out for you." One of the braver maids said.

"Where's my uniform?" I said darkly.

She pointed to the bathroom.

I got up and walked into the bathroom and had a shower. Then I went into the connected walk in closet and go my uniform.

'At least it isn't pink.' I thought as I was changed.

I went and ate breakfast and got my bag.

Then another maid came in and said, "You need to go downstairs and get in the limo now."

'How many maids do they have?' I thought as I walked down the stairs to be greeted by Ootori-san.

"Good morning." He said.

"I don't see what's good about it." I muttered.

He silently agreed as we got into the limo.

"When we get to the school I will take you to the Headmasters office and you will get your schedule there. If you want I will lead you to your 1st class as we will have some of the same Classes since you will be in Class 2A like myself." Ootori-san said as we neared the school. "After school I am in the Host Club. You are welcome to go back to the mansion by yourself, but if you want to, and Suoh Tamaki says that it is ok, you can come and possibly join the Host Club."

I nodded and said, "I'll keep that in mind." as we pulled up to the school.

I looked out the window to realize that the school was pink. Really people? Really?

I sighed as we got out of the limo and went to the Headmasters office. I am so glad that I read those files last night. If the Host Club is the same one I think it is, then I already know all the information about all the people in the club.

I got my schedule and signed up for Bulgarian and French as well since they are the two of the main languages of the top three schools in the European magical world.

"It looks like we have almost the same schedule except I have English when you have French. As expected, you will be in my class which is class 2A. Follow me." Ootori-san said when he saw my schedule.

I followed quietly.

When we got to the classroom Ootori-san said to the teacher, "Sorry I'm late. I was given instructions to help my cousin around school since we have the same classes."

"Yes, Of course." the teacher said. "What is your name?"

"Black, Hisashi." I said.

"Where are you from?" the teacher asked me.

"England." I responded.

"Very well then. Take that seat next to Suoh Tamaki." the teacher said.

Suoh Tamaki. Son of the school Chairman Suoh Yuzuru. Half French half Japanese. Interesting combination. I wonder how the father was able to get away with keeping his heir. From what I gathered the Suoh family is very strict about being an all Japanese family with no blood from other races. Reminds me of pure bloods. Silly wizards and witches thinking that they could actually keep their race going without it dying out from all the inbreeding that happens there.

I sat in class for the next hour doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. Same with the next class, and the next. I can't wait until school ends. What is the point of doing this. My life is miserable. I already know half of this stuff. Maybe I will go and see the Host Club. It will be interesting none the less.

It was finally time for lunch. Thank God! I'm so hungry.

Wait, Nope. Don't come over here. Please. Please. Plea- too late. Suoh Tamaki was heading my way. With all his cute little Host Club friends too. Especially the one pretending to be a boy so she can pay off her debt.

"Hi. I'm Suoh Tamaki. You can call me Tamaki-san though." the Oh so great and charming Tamaki said (Not the sarcasm) "Would you like to join the OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!"

"No." I said with a blank look.

"Yes of c- Wait. Did you just say no!?" he shouted like a little girl.

I nodded my head.

"B-b-b-u-t, WHY?" he asked

"I want to see what you do before I commit to anything." I said as if it was completely logical.

"Yes, but of course you can come and observe what we do in the Host Club after school today. You can even participate if you want" he said.

"I was going to anyways. Kyoya-san invited me." I said wondering how he would react.

"Wha- Bu- Mommy! W-Why didn't you tell me!" He whined to Kyoya.

Wait. Does that mean Kyoya is the Mom of the group. That's hilarious!

I held back a laugh as Kyoya said, "I've been telling you for a week now that my cousin, Black Hisashi, from Britain was coming since his parents died in The Great Attacks."

"Really! Do you have any scars Hisashi-san?" Asked a small boy.

I nodded my head.

"I'm Hani and this is Takashi. Here, I'll let you hold Ursa-chan. It will make you feel better" Third year Mitsukuni Haninozuka said as he held out a stuffed bunny.

I nodded my head acting like I thought he was an innocent little kid and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Though, I know better. He's a lot stronger and deadlier than he comes across. Deception is always a useful thing in war. One I am used to experiencing.

"My apologies. I forgot to introduce everyone. Hisashi-san this is Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru. The small one over there eating cake who just gave you that bunny is Haninozuka Mitsukuni aka Hani and the really tall guy is Morinozuka Takashi aka Mori. Then last but not least is my precious Fujioka Haruhi!" He squealed like a girl. "And you already know me and Kyoya-san."

'And there's the girl.' I thought as I got up and walked away. I hope they don't follow me. I really don't want to deal with these people right now.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Tamaki yelled at me.

"To class. Lunch is almost over and I don't want to make a bad impression on my new teachers." I said.

"Oh, Okay! I'll come with you." he said.

"That's a great idea since Potter-san still doesn't know his way around." said Kyoya grinning evil knowing that I didn't want to deal with Tamaki at that exact moment. Devil. He's the devil reincarnated. I know it!

"Yay! We get to go to Harry-san's class." said Mitsukuni jumping up and down.

Oh great I'm being escorted to class. I really didn't want this.

"It's okay-" I started.

"No!" said Hikaru.

"We insist!" said Kaoru.

This is going to be a long day. What did I do to deserve this? I thought as I exited the room with 6 idiots following me.

-Harry Ootori-

Finally. Done. I didn't realize how hard it would be coming back into the muggle world. I mean, I know I'm a and prodigy and everything, but you have no idea how hard it is coming back to logic and the laws of physics when in the magical world you can basically do anything you want. Ugh. I want out! At least the business/political side is the same. I have so much reading to catch up on. I wonder how much it will be to get all the textbooks they use in this school starting off from where I left muggle school to go to Hogwarts.

I stopped walking staring at the door to Music Room 3. I guess I should go in. This is the door Kyoya-san said to go to. Right? All right Harry. Lets just get this over with. Don't dawdle. You have no excuses not to go in.

I opened the doors and stepped through.

"Welcome." I heard as I stepped into the room, the smell of the tropics floating towards me.

"Oh, It's just you." said Hikaru.

"Wow, that's nice. I feel so appreciated!" I muttered sarcastically to myself.

When will this day come to an end. Maybe then I can go back and contact the twins about there twins.

Ha ha. Twins, twins. Huh, no, oh, okay, don't laugh at my sad attempt at a joke.

I suddenly broke out laughing.

"What are you laughing at Hisa-kun?" asked Hani-san giving me a new knick name.

'Really? Hisa! I sound like a bloody girl.' I thought to myself. When will this nightmare end.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a memory" I said waving it off.

"You came. I'm surprised." commented Kyoya.

"I don't back down on my word." I said seriously. "I said that I would come when you people asked me at lunch."

"So, what do you guys do? If I'm going to be in this club, I want to know what I will have to do as a member?" I inquired.

"Mostly we serve ladies tea and sweets. If you want, you can start today as a trial and if you don't like it you can just not join." explained my dearest cousin.

I shrugged. "Sure, Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." except catch up with my schooling. I internally sighed thinking about how little sleep I'll get tonight.

It was just now that I realized that everyone was dressed as if they where in Hawaii. All of the guys where wearing shorts and Haruhi was wearing guys shorts and a shirt. I wonder why she agreed to this. Wait, that's right! She has debt to pay. Cue the evil internal laughter.

"Ok then, get changed into this. There's a room to your left that you ca get changed in." my cousin said as he showed me to a room and handed me a pair of shorts.

*sigh* This is going to be a long day and how did he know my size. Wait, this is the Ootori family we're talking about he probably has a file on me.

Haruhi POV

I wonder why he's here? Why did he come from the UK. I mean, he's been there his whole life and he didn't move during the war. Why now? Doesn't he have friends back in the UK? Things just aren't adding up.

Hisashi came out of the room dressed in some shorts. I held back a gasp. His body had so many scars on it. I couldn't believe it. It looked as if someone had tortured him.

"What happened Hisa-kun?" asked Hani-sempai.

"War." he said darkly.

I new there was a war in the UK but I didn't realize Kyoya-sempai's cousin was so involved in it. I wonder what happened to him.

The awkward silence was interrupted by Tamaki-sempai. "Now lets get in our positions. Yes, now Harry go here, yes. Perfect. Now the girls shall be here soon. As soon as they enter you will say, 'Welcome.' Understand? Good. Now, they will be here in 3, 2, 1."

"Welcome."

This will be interesting, I thought to myself as the girls entered the room.


	3. Be Back Soon

Hi guys! I just want to let you know that I am so sorry about the huge delay in my writing. I have been so busy since school started and now that things are finally calming down again I can get back to writing. I finally got anew computer but I don't have the chapters which I had started writing anymore so I am sorry to say that I won't be able to update still for a while. I am going to try to write a few chapters before posting again so I can have a constant flow of updates. I hope you all don't hate me! I'm so sorry. I also want to let you know that I might be editing these stories and making longer chapters since I feel that my writing back when I started wasn't the best. I hope you all understand. Thanks a lot!

ImTheOneWhoWrites


	4. Edited

I just want to let everyone know that I have edited this story and changed it a tiny bit because I ended up seeing a lot of faults in my writing please read over it again otherwise you might be confused when you read the next chapter I post. Thank you all for being faithful readers!

ImTheOneWhoWrites


	5. BIG NOTICE!

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Hey guys! I'm so sorry about this but I don't have the time or ability to write anymore. I am handing all my stories over to my good friend deadlilli. She is also on wattpad under the name dead_lilli. She will try to update those stories for you. I'm sorry again guys. I currently don't have the ability to move my fingers that much so I can't type. It's a pain. I had to use a voice to text converter to do this and how many times I had to say this over and over again you have no idea. I gave my friend outlines of how I wanted all of my stories to go. I hope you don't mind her taking over. Have a great life guys. This will probably be my last post. /span/p 


End file.
